Heaven Ulquihime
by Invidia1988
Summary: Just sex between Ulquiorra and Orihime. Ignore lack of commas. Stupid comments will be deleted. Flames will be deleted.


11. Heaven

11. Heaven

Things began as they normally did the moment her husband walked through their bedroom door she could tell his mood by the way he stared at her. Fiery a spark that resounds itself the only source of emotion on his stoic face. She would meet him halfway in their room standing in the center always a few feet from the bed. Her hands run into his hair pressing and messaging his scalp touching the ivory white skin underneath and the silky ink black hair on his head. Her thumbs traced down his teal tear-line marks on his face they lead up to the piercing emerald eyes that stared directly into her soul. She initiates their time together with a kiss to the side of his face along his jawline gracing one part of his tear-line that runs down pass his jaw. His hands remain at his sides but his eyes fall closed relaxing under her ministrations the fingers digging into his scalp was soothing to him the way they rubbed along the temples to the back of his head. Her thumbs brush onto a spot above his ears but along the junction connecting to his neck he releases a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

She moved her kiss from the side of his jaw up to underneath his ear just behind the back of his earlobe she runs a soft kiss along the edge tongue even flickering out to run along the edge of the lobe. She rested her hands on his shoulders clad in a black suit blazer her hands moving to the upper part of his neck reaching behind to press along his spine back up to his hairline following the vertebrae she presses on one at the center of his neck and runs a nail along the skin. He involuntarily jerks his hips into hers at the sensation his hands reach up and rest along her shoulders mimicking her hands he begins to rub her neck kneading the skin at his fingertips. The golden choker at her neck his fingers pull it off with ease, and now with no barriers from her soft skin to his fingertips he rubs in tiny circles on the skin along the base of her neck where it meets her shoulder up to her jawline. A sigh escapes her and he feels the breath on his ear making him shiver in anticipation. She moves her mouth kissing along his jaw to where the marks on his face dip down stopping just underneath the chin line. Her hands move back up to the back of his head and rubs along his scalp again. Her fingertips digging in gently to the sides and scratching down underneath the hair to lightly rubbing behind his ears the sensation alone makes him almost lose it there to pin her down but he has much patience for that.

His hands press to the top of where skin meets the fabric of the dress she wears and slips his fingertips underneath the silk fabric. His fingers begin to guide it down off her shoulders lifting the edge and easing it down slowly teasing himself as each second of skin is revealed to him. His green eyes devouring the sight of her peach skin to seeing her eyes his reflection reflected back in her topaz irises. He leaves the dress still on her he moved the fabric down enough to expose her shoulders and the outline of her breasts the dip down of the cleavage all to his eyes. His hands ghost back up her arms following the skin with his fingertips he traces them down to the top of her breasts toying with the edge of the fabric he hooks a finger underneath the red material and lifts it revealing more skin to him. He could feel the tremble of excitement wash through her body from her head to her bare toes curling on the floor. Her kisses stop just underneath his own lips she could feel his breath on hers how they parted to speak a simple command of "kiss me" a command she obliges with. Flicking her tongue out, she barely touches it to his bottom lip sweeping it across it from one corner of his mouth to the other tasting his velvet skin under her tongue. In a sweep over the upper black lip the unique colored skin tasting him with the tip of her tongue. His mouth falls open when her bottom lip touches his own was when she delved her tongue inside his mouth after touching the last corner of his lips. Her tongue met with his slipping over the top being drawn further into the kiss by his curling around hers. His tongue moves pass hers, sweeping underneath hers and, out along their kiss touching the skin of her lips with it mirroring her lick along his own lips but through the heat of their kiss.

His tongue traced along the corner of her full luscious lips then delved into her mouth touching the top of her tongue again and further into her mouth deepening the lip-lock. Their shared breath of air held together was slowly being released through their kiss as she closed her lips over his tongue and lightly sucked on the pink appendage in her mouth. He kept her actions mirrored by sucking on hers as well it was him initiating the first need to break open their kiss to expand their lungs. As he pulled his tongue back he flicks it and runs it along her upper lip tasting her skin again the sweet faint taste of strawberry along it. As her own lips parted more she intakes a heated breath of air when she opened her mouth was when he took his breath but his was brief as he reclaimed her upper lip with his pulling on the skin into his mouth. Her bottom lip takes in underneath his and massages it with her bottom lip. Her tongue slipping across the edge of the bottom lip and back into his mouth slipping beneath his she can feel him moan against her mouth a telltale sign he was enjoying himself thoroughly. Her hands moved once again to the back of his head and rubs in circles along his scalp down to his neck where she presses on a spot just to the right of his neck leading to his shoulder and rubbing in a hard circle enough to be felt through the fabric of the blazer. His hands moved up to her neck where they rub along the silk soft skin his fingers reaching just underneath and behind her right ear and runs his nails down lightly over the skin making her press into his form.

Another shiver runs through her body ending at her toes she could feel him through his clothes. His desires for her burn through his stare into her eyes. Her hands moved from the back of his neck up along his neck till her fingertips touched the edge of the clothing into the collar of the shirt and the blazer touching the warm skin underneath the clothing. Her fingers work from the inside loosening the black tie while she continues to kiss him. Taking the moment to bring her fingers down with the tie she drops it to the floor to be forgotten. His hands remove the straps down her shoulders causing the clothes she wears to slack bringing the bust down. His hands end at her wrists from there he ghosts his hands on top of hers thumbs finding the crook of her index fingers and thumbs hooking his with hers. Her hands still working on the blazer of his suit she pulls the buttons through the loops. Once the final button at the bottom of the blazer was popped smooth her hands up his chest feeling the iron hard skin beneath the shirt. Her hands tug and pull the black blazer down his shoulders her fingers kneading the muscle and skin underneath the fabric on the way down his arms feeling their toned forms.

The kiss between them still uninterrupted eyes had fallen closed getting lost in the sensations of wanting to devour the other. Their hands meet again this time they both held onto garments they wanted to discard but to remove them would mean to break their touch and hold on the glorious skin they were touching. His fingers touched the insides of her wrists up to her palms that were clenched and held in place holding onto the black fabric of the blazer. His fingers still held the straps of her dress, and in order to remove them either she let go or he had to let go. It was her that released her grip enough for him to slip the straps off her wrists. Once the straps were off of her wrists he let go of them and let her remove the blazer. The coat and dress fell together leaving him in a white dress shirt and her in barely anything at all. Her hands ended up back at the hem of his under shirt her fingers pulling at the edge bringing the fabric loose. Her hands slip beneath the shirt and runs up along his hips to his sides.

Her fingers skimming over the soft yet very hard skin the surface was like normal skin just harder than a humans almost like armor than anything. Her hands touch and feel his ribs the indent from one to the next up to his chest. Her fingertips glide underneath the silk shirt bunching and bringing it up with her hands. Her hands glide across his skin tracing across his brand mark the number four mark the only thing that mars skin. Her fingers dance across the ink scar following the bottom path of the number to the outer arch end she could hear and feel his breath hitch under her fingers as they encounter the hole in his chest.

Other beings would've died for touching this not her. Not when she brings pleasure instead of the pain associated with that hole and what it represented for his being. Her fingers hook into the edge of the hole and skims the very inside edge this causes the break in their kiss his need to breathe air. She was touching the very core of his being and in the most delicate yet intimate form. His eyes screwed shut this secret pleasurable spot found by accident during one of their other experimental times together. She had sought an attack but found it to be his most sensitive place on his being. Rarely touched except by her it was as close as he got to the sensation of a "heart" fluttering if he had one she was certain it would no doubt be beating hard and fast under this ministration.

His hands moved back up her arms and to her neck his fingers brushing her skin just under her neck at her collarbone. His fingers reaching behind her neck touching a spot that makes her tremble. His fingers rub along the back of her neck in soft circles moving them to the front of her neck he makes her shiver and press closer into him. His hands smooth down from her neck to touch the tops of her breasts his fingers following the indent of the middle over to her left breast then down following the curve. His fingers trace faint under a nipple following the areola around the edge he had pulled his head back enough to watch the skin harden under his finger following the veins in the skin up to the peak. He tapers kisses along her jaw kissing under her lips then down under to her neck he flicks his tongue in the junction of her neck to her head. His lips brushing against off to the side just under her right ear he nips at the skin his lips brush over his tongue slipping out and running along in a circle. He captures the skin and sucks on it pulling off of it in two second intervals to run his tongue over the skin darkening it bruising the skin in a love bite. He repeated this process till the skin was dark and the mark he left would stay for a while. His fingers brushing over the soft flesh of the left nipple he sweeps his thumb over it toying with the hardening peak his fingers curling underneath her breast and stroking downward along the skin his fingers tracing the outside of the areola while his thumb pressed in on the nipple pulling it down with his thumb pinching it in his thumb and index finger. A soft moan drawn from his wife told him he she was enjoying his ministrations. His mouth moved down her neck from where he had left the bite and kissed its way down her collarbone to her shoulder. Leaving another bite along the bone underneath the skin he draws another sigh from the beautiful woman before him. Her hands mirror what his hands were doing toying with the inked nipple on his body to the edge of the hole in his chest.

Their hand motions were getting more frenzied with the way he was touching her. Her hands worked on the fabric remaining on his torso pulling the buttons loose and sliding the silk off of his shoulders till her hands met with his at her breasts. Raising his head enough he looked into her glazed glossy brown eyes his own emerald eyes took in the sight of her cheeks flushed and the way her lips parted to speak his name. The barest faint smile tugged at his lips at hearing his name said without anything other than desire, desire for him a need only he wanted to see from her. He allowed her to slip the shirt off of his arms taking a moment to replace his hand on her breast after it was pulled free. The shirt was dropped to the floor and only then did he take the first step since they had begun to guide her backwards towards their bed. Once the edge of the bed touched the backs of her legs was when he stopped moving her placing his face back at her collarbone he laid more kisses down her neck over the center of her chest where her heart should be was where he laid his lips on leaving another bite along the skin under his lips. His left hand took her right breast into his hand and pressed it upward his fingers going underneath and his thumb circling around the nipple repeating what he had done to her left breast. His right hand dipped down underneath the breast bringing it up to where his lips were he flicked his tongue over where the white skin met the darker part of the areola and under his hot breath he could feel the nub hardening. His left hand toyed and pinched the nipple of her right breast playing with the second very sensitive spot of her body that induced a sound of pleasure from her. Once the tip of his tongue circled underneath her nipple he closed his mouth around it the black upper lip pressed against the flesh and the bottom lip centered underneath his tongue swirled around the nipple tasting the sweet yet slightly salty taste of her skin. The flat of his tongue flicked underneath the nipple running over it and eliciting another moan from her. He drew his mouth back on the flesh and pulled with his lips in a sucking motion he pulled off of the nipple and let the air hit the skin he reclaims the nipple and sucks in it more fully pulling off of it in three second intervals.

His left hand pinched the nipple in his fingers mimicking what he was doing with his mouth he listened to the sound of her breathing getting shallower and the faint pleasurable sounds that emitted from her throat. He pulled off of her breast all together and switched his mouth to the other one he flicked his tongue along the end of the flesh of the nipple a hiss coming from his wife. He pulled on the flesh with his teeth his tongue flicking along the sensitive flesh. He sucked on the nipple feeling the different texture of the soft skin with the metal inside of it. His tongue swirled around the edge of the nipple now hard and small he could hear a soft moan escape his wife her voice alone driving him on and encouraging him to bite down on the flesh this made her knees give and she sat down on the bed itself bringing his head down with her and making him drop to his knees to keep his head level with her breast and to not sink his teeth teasingly into her breast. He laid her down on the bed making her pull his head up a little. He moved his left hand lower running it across her bare abdomen his fingers pressing around her navel then up to the side of her right breast pressing underneath it then down tracing her ribs hidden under her skin making her arch under the touch then to the hem of her panties where his fingers play over the top of the fabric tracing its edge hooking a finger underneath the band and pulling it up enough for the cool air to wash over the heated skin underneath the silk. His fingers let go and moved down her cloth covered crotch to the side of her left leg where the fabric met with her thigh avoiding her core instead his hand smoothed down her thigh to her leg bent at the knee his fingers washing over the curve of the knee then down across her smooth leg to her ankle where he rubs it his thumb pressing on the Achilles tendon then to the ankle itself. His fingers trace down to the top of her foot then moves back up to her leg his fingers and palm caressing the calf and along the under part of her leg finding his hand back up to the outside of her panties just underneath her thigh his fingers touch under the fabric and lifts it like he did with the hem but this time he pushed the fabric up letting his fingers touch the crease where her thigh meets the mons of her sex.

He delves his index finger along the crease barely touching any part of her folds except the far outside teasing her making her hips press up into his fingers seeking his touch along her inner folds where he would torment her nicely with pleasure to make her writhe but he denies that altogether by removing his hand then moves it to the other side of her thigh easing the fabric up in the same manner running his fingers down along the junction of her thighs collecting the damp fabric as his fingers inch closer to her sex his knuckles brushing against the slit he could feel the heat pouring off her and in such a constricted area the pads of his fingers touch the inside of the underwear and pulls them up making them ride up into her slit spreading the folds just where the red silk was lined up to a moan torn from his lover's throat as the fabric presses against her clitoris his fingers press in on the fabric over the nub only then did he touch her through the silk his fingers rubbing in a tantalizing slow circle using the very tips of them so she feels his nails digging into it the hard treatment made her cry out in pleasure the sound of her voice sharp and loud unrestrained like her.

He took his mouth off of her left breast and laid kisses back up her chest to her lips claiming another kiss a chaste one barely capturing her lips enough for him to taste her bottom lip between his he tugged on it before his mouth left hers moving back down her body laying wet kisses along her neck even nipping a spot on her neck where he has marked her as his. His index and ring finger on his left hand the one between her legs touching her most intimate spot through the soaked silk panties now held apart her folds on the edge of the red fabric making the cloth press more into her clit and into her entrance rubbing her just right his middle finger rubbed the swollen nub and occasionally dipped his finger down to toy with the hidden ring pressing the red fabric inside of her drawing his hand back up he pulls on the silk taut wiggling it up more so that it presses hard into her clit. The woman beneath him arched her back off the bed and released a loud cry as something inside her gave her first wave of orgasm hitting her hard. Shuddering and shivering in her release she tenses up and breathes harder her hands had left his body and dug into the mattress beneath her pulling on the covers of the bed.

Seeing his wife's face in ecstasy he nearly lost himself there it took everything in his will power to not strip the rest of her down and thrust into her as she was. A hand pressed to her forehead and her chest rose and fell. Her orange hair clung to the sides of her face a few strands on her parted lips from where she thrashed her head to the side. Her eyes glossy and glazed and a light sheen of sweat covered her skin her features more alluring than before. His hands removed themselves from the saturated cloth and moved to the hem again and began pulling them off her hips. The fabric clung to her and he pulled it free lifting her hips he ghosted his hands down her legs along with the fabric till they were off her feet bunching up in his hands he tossed them over his shoulder and returned his attention to the half fallen angel on his bed.

Her eyes finally met with his he was crawling over the top of her he brought up her legs opening them out of his way he centered himself between them then laid down on top of her letting her feel his erection straining through his pants he moved his hips against hers digging his erection against her core making her feel everything the contours of himself through the fabric to the throb but he merely grinded against her reveling in the way she squirmed beneath him a soft squeak coming from his wife a sound he has never heard her make. The only restraints between them were his pants and his will to prolong their time together. He finally moves off of her and removes his pants pulling the zipper down slowly to hissing as the strain of his need was released from the confines. His size alone rivaled any human males and has never failed in making his wife scream his name in pleasure it stood from his body curving just upward enough to almost touch his own stomach and solid white like the rest of his skin. He lain down on his side and gave his wife a look that had its command for the pleasure he gave her to return the favor for him.

Getting up onto her side she gave him a kiss her hands touching his shoulders and eases him to lie fully on his back. She slips her tongue into his mouth running it along his; he pulls on her tongue drawing it more into his mouth and sucks fully on it. Her left hand travels down his body following down his chest she presses her fingers onto his side and lets it travel down his side feeling the hard muscle beneath his skin. Her hand travels over his hipbone and presses her fingers along it sending a shock through it making his hips buck upward wanting her to touch him. She ignores the silent demand and travels her hand down along the dip in his pelvis her fingers tracing just a second before touching his penis. Her fingers skim just the base of the shaft gliding around the thick base leaving a feather teasing touch that makes him growl with impatient need. The pads of her fingers travel lower underneath to the sac that rests below his length but her fingers merely skim over it lightly rubbing and fondling it feeling the soft skin under her fingers she rests her fingers just beneath along the perineum the junction before it leads to his own spot. Her fingers trace down along the seamless skin and rubs in one particular spot feeling for a spot that rests behind the skin and when he lets out a throated moan and jerks his hips up she knows she found the prostate without invading him. With her skilled hands she stimulates that area her fingers massaging it even going up to the sac and rubbing him but she was still avoiding his erection he even makes a point of thrusting his hips up enough for her to bounce to jolt her attention to it.

Moving her right hand down she moves it along the left side of his chest her hand running over the mark in his skin his brand from when he served someone more important than her. Now that mark only stood as a reminder of his former life for their life together was his present and she alone was more important compared to that lifestyle that ensured death. Her fingers traced down his hip on his left side and like the other side she let a shock of her element run through his hips but instead of avoiding the flesh that stood out in his body she encircled her fingers around the base and squeezed gently yet firm. Her hand ran up the shaft till it rested beneath the head her fingers brushing the under portion of it touching light the pads of those fingers feeling the different texture of his skin.

Breaking their kiss he licked her lips tasting them with an almost animalistic way to it a desire to devour her to taste her to feel her a need and thirst for her alone. With every motion of her hand made him kiss or bite her he trailed his kisses off her lips and moved them to her neck where his mouth finds root near her collarbone merely biting her enough to ease the pressure and pleasure he felt. Her hand stroking his length pressed the pad of her thumb to the tip the digit slides along the precum collecting there and dripping down coating her fingers in a line of liquid. The hand touching and rubbing beneath his balls moved up to stroke the rest of his length while her thumb on her right hand barely touches the slit where the fluid was seeping out her left hand could feel his erection harden in her grasp and with a groan from her husband he released in her hands the milky white fluid coating them and running down her wrists.

His release didn't mean their play would stop she kept stroking him despite his release he was still hard and she was more than ready when it came to him. She tapped his head to remove his mouth from her neck when he did he kissed her again then let her move down his body her mouth leaving kisses along his chest tongue running around the hole as she made her way down his body her lips encountered his navel and she repeated his hand motion earlier and delved her tongue around it. His hands were pulling on her lower half bringing her up and moving her legs over his head parting them and pressing the palms of his hands to her knees at the back making her lower herself to him.

He kissed the inside of her right thigh raising his head up to flick his tongue along the outside of her folds laying kisses on her nether lips drawing a moan from her. His tongue delved between the folds his lips parting to take one of them into his mouth and sucks on the flesh he repeated this with the other one as his left hand came up rubbing along his wife's outer left leg to the curve of her ass gripping it and pulling on the rounded flesh before moving the hand to where his mouth is to spread her folds apart opening the pink flesh hidden to his emerald green eyes. His tongue traveled up to the still sensitive bud he tormented earlier swirling his tongue around it tasting her essence finally he flicked his tongue over it to the tip and drew his mouth more to it his lips enclosing over it pressing his face as close as he could get he sucked on it tearing a loud cry from her she shuddered in pleasure and rocked her hips to feel his mouth trying to have him do more.

Her skin felt on fire from his ministrations and pulling herself together she returned what he was doing by moving her own mouth down to his sex her tongue flicking out to run along the tip tasting the bittersweet of his release still present to the salty taste of his skin. Her tongue swiped around the head moving down his penis to taste the fluid that clung to his skin in places. The jerk of his hips moved the head of his cock into her mouth and taking the hint she took it into her mouth and sucked gently at first her tongue pulling back to run over the slit at the tip then trace down along the underside to the vein that pumped there her tongue rubbing against it feeling the ridges and contours of him. She wriggled her hips in anticipation of how he would feel this round inside her the thought made her moan around his length adding a vibration to her ministrations.

He gripped her hip in his right hand hard and pressed her closer to him he himself moaning at her vibration causing a chain reaction of her pulling her hips back enough for him to break contact with her clit instead of reclaiming it in his mouth he moved his mouth back to her entrance his tongue dragging languidly through her folds tasting the heat and juices flowing from her into his mouth. She moved her mouth further down his shaft taking him into the back of her throat she sucked on what was in her mouth and caressed what wasn't. She pulled her head back and sucked the head placing her lips just around where the head meets the shaft and grazes her teeth just barely against the delicate skin making him thrust up into her mouth again. He moved the hand holding her folds apart enough so his fingers still held them apart but he slicked his fingers with her juices and trailed them to the neglected nub his index and ring finger kneaded the skin around her clit exposing it out then rubs the pad of his middle finger over it moistened with her fluid he rubs in a teasing circle from the edge around the nub till he presses the pad over the tip making her back her hips upward but his right hand held her in place even making her sink down further his finger rubbing over it reaching back to where his tongue was delving inside her to remoisten his finger to rub her freely.

Moving his right hand between her legs he runs his fingers along with his tongue to her entrance he ran his tongue along the digits wetting them before he slid two just inside of her twisting them and toying with the ring. He opened the fingers in a scissor motion enough to press his tongue inside rubbing it along the upper wall then swirling it to taste her. He sinks his fingers in further and opens her more sinking them to about two inches in depth and curls them towards her belly his long white fingers finding a bean like spot on the wall on her upper wall he teases that by barely touching it then pokes his fingers into it making her knees give and tearing another cry from her. He poised them there and rubbed the spot massaging the wall he even uses his reiatsu to add a vibration to it her reaction made her suck harder on his length more feverish more needy as she feels the need to release again but holds it back making her shiver and shudder again. He could feel her walls contracting around his fingers squeezing them in time to the impending orgasm that was threatening to come from her.

He decides that they've teased each other long enough and reaching a hand down to where her mouth was still enclosed around his length he taps the side of her mouth with a finger for her to pull off. She releases his length to the cooler air a groan escaping him at the loss of the heat but he knew that was temporary soon he would be encased in a different heat one that was meant for him and very ready for him. Lifting her hips up he moves out from underneath her and guides her to be on her hands and knees. He moved up onto his own knees and nestled himself between her legs taking his length into his hand he rubs the blunt tip against her opening using his other hand to spread her folds open he slides himself along the slit feeling her lubricate his movement he rests his penis just against her clit and presses himself more into her feeling her grind down onto him. Her hips moving feeling the hard flesh against her core she rubs herself in a way to coat his entire length with her juices going as far as to have him nearly press into her the way the head felt against her burning just the edge of her ring the feeling of the pulse from the vein.

He pressed his upper half to her back settling against it his hands reaching down her arms his left hand grasping hers lacing his fingers with hers his wedding band touching to hers the symbols of their union. He continues to rub the tip along her folds slicking himself loving the way her heat presses and engulfs him without him inside. He presses his mouth to the junction of her neck laying kisses on it trailing them to the back of her neck down her spine. He moved his hips back till the tip was pressed against her entrance once more he rested there just feeling her pressed against him underneath. Reaching a hand between them she opened herself up for him spreading her folds around the head as he eased himself in the burning feeling of him stretching her penetrating the ring only going pass till the head was inside her. She touched around where his penis entered into her hooking a finger in along with and stretching the skin just so she was comfortable. When she felt him move his hips again sinking into her she withdrew her hand and braced it back onto the bed gripping the covers till her knuckles went white. She panted quietly as he filled her with just his length poking just to her. He laid more kisses on her neck no matter how many times he's taken her she was always tight like she was a permanent virgin compared to his size a normal human would tear and no doubt be in pain compared to the angel under him.

Once he was fully seated into her he released the breath he was holding resting his forehead against the nape of her neck he laid an open mouth kiss between her shoulder blades. He pulled his hips back nearly pulling out of her then thrust back into her slow at first till he established a rhythm between them. The feeling of him inside her thrusting burying himself deeper into her with each thrust letting his instincts take over her cries powering him to go harder or go faster. The need for him to release getting closer for him; he pressed his mouth to her neck again and kissed it tasting her skin again and barely sinks his teeth leaving lovely love bites along her neck. Her moans and the way she would moan or scream his name after hitting that one spot inside her that had her seeing stars making her shiver and shudder she lowers her upper half down resting her head on her arms her face pressing against the bedsheets even biting them amongst her pleasure. The hand that held her left hand gripped it tighter his fingers resting at the palm of her hand his ring finger rubbing against hers their rings clinking together making the only other sound aside from their flesh, and their cries of passion.

He angled his hips down and sinks deeper into her pressing as far as he could go going pass into the cervix making her scream louder making her cry in heated bursts a sound he loved hearing from her. She moved her hips back into his meeting and matching his thrusts for thrust. He presses his right arm under her breasts and lifts her back up and removes himself from inside her briefly letting go of her left hand he flips her onto her back and reenters her body thrusting in even deeper but now able to see her face twist up in pleasure and see her now golden amber glazed eyes stare into his calm green ones. He moved his hips in a certain way to rest right against her g-spot and hit into it repeatedly. He released reiatsu flair into her at that spot encouraging her to get closer to climax. He brings his right arm underneath her waist lifting her up while his left hand grasped her right hand her left hand touched his chest around the edge of his hole and let a light surge of energy course through his body recycling his reiatsu back to him. He was close and she could feel it with the way he thrust into her now harder more of a need to be in her feeling her squeeze his length the way he throbbed inside her to the pulse of those thrusts each one going harder and faster to meet her demands for it.

She was first to reach orgasm clinging to him tight and screaming his name and clenching around him drawing him into release him within her spilling his seed inside. His mouth sought hers in a needed kiss and her hands wound behind his head pulling him down to meet the kiss riding out their pleasure together both sated with each other. He remained inside of her content to not pull out yet he laid more kisses upon her lips before moving his mouth to her neck and kisses it apologetic from his abuse earlier. He removed himself from inside of her finally drawing a whimper from her and lays next to her pulling her waist to his.

Breaking their silence first he whispered words of affection into her ear words ending with his favored "I love you." Proclaiming his love just for her. She would respond with her own proclamation always returning his words and his affection. Basking in the moonlight she had curled her wings around them and fell into a light sleep secure in his arms and with his legs pressed around hers getting as close as possible. Their left hands held together their rings again touching the other. Orihime held onto her husband as if life itself depended on it and Ulquiorra ensured that she could by returning that hold while they slept their needs met and their love present.

They always will have each other nothing to gain and nothing to lose between them. He had found a heart with her and she had found a reason to love. With one last kiss they both fell into a deep sleep together wrapped up and in blissful contentment.


End file.
